True Colours
by HollyBlue2
Summary: After Jack leaves, Alex is captured... What will he do now there is noone to go back to? Song Fic :
1. True Colours

Okay, so this is basically my first song fic. I really hope you like it... I normally tell my friend about all my fanfictions but not this one!! Muwahhhaaahaa. Anyways I hope everyone loves it and i would really appreciate it if you reviewed :)

Oh yeah... Disclaimer: Unfortuanately I do not own Alex Rider. :'( Maybe one day when I take over the world! ? :) TeeHee... Nah that'll never happen...

* * *

Alex lay down in his nice warm bed, just what he needed after his last mission; he'd slept on the streets of Portugal for the past week. He drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Hearing Alex upstairs, thrashing and wailing, Jack ran up the stairs into his room. She tried talking to him, but he wouldn't stop. So she sang to him softly.

'You with the sad eyes  
don't be discouraged  
oh I realize  
it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you fell so small

But I see your true colours  
shining through  
I see your true colours  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colours  
true colours are beautiful  
like a rainbow

Show me a smile then  
don't be unhappy, can't remember  
when I last saw you laughing  
if this world makes you crazy  
and you've taken all you can bear  
you call me up  
because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colours  
shining through  
I see your true colours  
and that's why I love you  
so don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colours  
true colours are beautiful  
like a rainbow'

Slowly he began to calm down. Jack didn't leave until she knew his nightmare had ended. She was thankful when she found out it had only lasted half an hour. She wiped the tears from her jade-green eyes. She hated seeing him like this. She couldn't take it anymore. Hurt and damaged every time he came back from a mission. She packed and headed out for the door but she knew she couldn't leave without saying goodbye. She quickly found a scrap bit of paper and a pen.

_Alex,_

_I am deeply sorry I have to do this to you. I can't bare it anymore. Go and find Ben Daniels or someone, they'll look after you. I can't look after you anymore. It's too difficult. You're hurt and damaged! I know it's not your fault. I'm sorry._

_-Jack _

With that she left. She made her way to the train station and then to the airport. She was going back to her family in New York. The plane left off at sunrise. All she could think about was what Alex was thinking.

Alex woke up. Something wasn't right.

He charged down the stairs. There was a note on the board in the hallway. Jack had probably gone out to get some eggs from the local shop or something. He glanced at the note only to see a perfectly written paragraph. He tore it off the notice board and went into the lounge. Once he had finished reading it he looked up, the room was blurry and his face was wet. Jack had left him; he had finally driven her to leave. It was all the fault of MI6 and he wanted revenge!!


	2. All By Myself

Second chapter then... Who liked the last chapter then?... Just like to mention Valkriexx... Thanks for reading all my Fanfictions so far and commenting on them and of course bombarding me with ideas.! :D

(Disclaimer is the same as the last chapter... Don't own Alex Rider or the Song! )

He had no one to live with, no contact with Ben and he certainly didn't want to turn to MI6. Maybe now he was free, they couldn't blackmail him anymore Jack was gone. He was all by himself. He went upstairs and unlocked the door to Ian's office. In the corner was a case. He opened it to find the acoustic guitar his uncle used to play with him. He found the right notes and sang along to the acoustic rhythm.

'When I was young,  
I never needed anyone.  
Makin' love was just for fun.  
Those days are gone.

Livin' alone,  
I think of all the friends I've known.  
But when I dial the telephone,  
Nobody's home.

All by myself,  
Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore.  
All by myself,  
Don't wanna live, all by myself anymore.

Hard to be sure,  
Some times I feel so insecure.  
And love so distant and obscure,  
Remains the cure. 

All by myself,  
Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore.  
All by myself,  
Don't wanna live, all by myself anymore.

When I was young,  
I never needed anyone.  
And makin' love was just for fun.  
Those days are gone.

All by myself,  
Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore.  
All by myself,  
Don't wanna live, all by myself anymore.

All by myself,  
Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore.  
All by myself,  
Don't wanna live, all by myself anymore.  
All by myself...'

The doorbell rang, bringing Alex back to the real world. Who on earth could it be?

He cautiously went to the door and looked through the eye hole. A man in a black suit and tie was stood there. How did they know?

He opened the door.

"Are you Alex Rider?"

"No, you have the wrong house." He lied. He looked uncomfortable for a moment before he realised he was lying.

"No, I don't." He said sternly. "You're coming with me!"


	3. I'm Just A Kid

Alex was dragged out the house and into the back of a waiting van where his hands were tied together. Inside the van were several people, he was sure he recognised them. Then all of a sudden it dawned on him.

SCORPIA!

It was a long drive to Italy. Alex thought they would never get him over the border, not in the back of a van anyway. He was definitely no going to have a chance of escaping. He sat there in silence singing a song in his head to take his mind off the current situation. Something he'd never done before but come to think of it it worked.

'I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the f*** is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight'

Just as he finished the van came to a juddering halt.

They had arrived at the passport control. Alex started to get up, but was quickly and quietly sat back down again and a grubby had been put over his mouth to stop him from talking. Another arm was around his neck, keeping him still.

After what felt like an hour but was only five minutes, the van moved off...


End file.
